A network service provider may monitor the status of network devices through a network monitoring system that includes network data for network devices. A customer may use computers at a specific location for a specific purpose, such as communicating with the customer's other manufacturing centers and distribution centers. The network monitoring system may not have customer data that would enable a technician to monitor the operation of network devices that provide service to the customer or to evaluate the effect of the network devices on communication with the customer's other manufacturing centers and distribution centers.